


So Strange, The Way The Weather Changes When You Come Around

by Intoxicarcerate



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxicarcerate/pseuds/Intoxicarcerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesse,” Andrew said, “I’ve wanted this. For so long.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Strange, The Way The Weather Changes When You Come Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Had there ever been a longer night? It seemed to Jesse that wherever he placed his head on the pillow, however he moved his hands or arranged his feet, there was no position in which he could drop off to sleep. After what felt like a decade of tense, wide-eyed clutching at sleep whenever it drifted near him, drowsiness finally began to envelop Jesse’s mind. It had barely begun when he became aware of the door to his hotel room opening. A slow creak, and somehow he knew it was Andrew. Who else? Jesse kept very still, willing the pleasant numbness in his brain to stay, until he felt the bed undulate under him with the weight of another, and then a hand, warm and heavy and powerful, laid in the small of his back. He froze completely. It was the only way to keep from trembling.

“Andrew,” he attempted, voice coming out cracked and creaky with wakefulness. The other man said nothing, so Jesse continued, “I haven’t slept.”

No matter how he tried to make that statement sound polite yet firm, it still slipped from his lips stretched and strung with longing, and Jesse hated himself all over again for how he couldn’t help but act around Andrew. When he was near the man, his movements were clumsy, desperate – he dropped things, stumbled more often than usual, even blinked rapidly. And his voice took on an irritating high whine, unpleasant even to his own ears. It was this, now, which caused him to clamp his teeth around more protests and simply allow that achingly unfamiliar touch. Which was just as well, because as soon as he stopped speaking, the warmth of Andrew’s palm and fingers began to move, trailing a pattern of gooseflesh over Jesse’s shoulderblades, though the light cotton of the shirt he was sleeping in.

Jesse caught himself sighing and quivering very slightly, and as if prompted by that breathy noise, he felt Andrew’s weight shift beside him. He didn’t realise that his friend was getting comfortable, as it were, until his right hand joined his left on Jesse’s shoulders with a firm, delicious pressure which almost – _almost_ forced a half-gasp, half-moan from him. Biting it back a split second before it left him, Jesse slammed his eyes shut and wondered frantically if he had fallen asleep after all, without noticing, and had slid into some bizarre yet delightful dream.

Andrew’s touch (working his shoulderblades with a subtle power that was almost frightening it felt so good, and now journeying down the expanse of his back, the heels of his hands pressing down and his fingers dancing strangely in such a way as to make Jesse shudder in delight) was different to Anna’s. It was as if he knew full well the power he had over the pale, curly-haired young man beneath him. Which, Jesse reflected, he probably did, and that knowledge came through in all the movements his hands made. His lips, slack and helpless with pleasure, were trying without permission to question this, question Andrew’s motivations for climbing into Jesse’s bed and rubbing his back and making him weak with longing. But he forced it back, not wanting even the slimmest chance that this would stop. And then it happened.

Moving just a fraction lower, the warm curve created by Andrew’s slightly cupped palm brushed over the slight swell at the top of his buttocks, and Jesse could have sworn thunder clapped outside the window, though the night was dry and mild. If it hadn’t happened in reality, thunder certainly clapped in Jesse’s chest, and blood began to drum in his ears, as well as rushing to his groin. His expression scrunched in shame against the pillow as he felt himself twitch and grow hard, trapped between the bed and his body. He thanked god Andrew couldn’t see his face. There wasn’t so much as a hitch in Andrew’s breathing to indicate whether that light venture out of safe territory had been intentional, or a simple accidental brush of forbidden flesh. Jesse’s stomach wrenched painfully with anticipation and he wanted it to have been intentional, wanted Andrew’s hands on more than just his back, wanted Andrew to touch him the way Anna did. And now lying still wasn’t possible any more. Lifting his head from the pillow, which was now heated from his blushing cheek, he turned awkwardly and regarded Andrew, whose own head was bowed, brow furrowed, his once soothing but now fiercely arousing hands unceasingly pressing fire into Jesse’s back: fire which seemed to be shooting straight to his loins.

“Andrew,” he said again, voice wispy and strained with need, not even sure what he was asking or trying to communicate. Andrew only grunted softly in reply, still showing no sign to tell Jesse whether he should stay still and try to ignore this or writhe and moan. Like he – dare he even think it – wanted to? Jesse whispered Andrew’s name again, eyes locked on the man’s still form. And this time, it worked. Andrew leaned over, expression earnest and clear, his hand moving down again – cupping his left buttock. Firmly. There was no possible way it could have been a mistake this time. As a low moan trickled from his lips, Jesse wondered for a second why in the hell Andrew thought it was all right to put a hand on his ass, before he realised that he was making it pretty obvious that he wanted it. If Andrew was playing a joke – if he intended to seduce and use Jesse and then tell the press or – well, right now, it didn’t matter. He was along for the ride however long it lasted. Realising he was still trembling, all the more; Jesse forced himself to meet Andrew’s eyes. There didn’t seem to be a need to ask questions. Why? How? It was irrelevant, but awkwardness tugged at Jesse’s chest. That was, until Andrew wet his lips slowly, deliberately and, barely audible, whispered,

“Kiss me, chicken.”

Before he could even consider whether Andrew meant that term as a come-on, an endearment, or a playful insult, Jesse had obeyed him. Perhaps it was all three, but it didn’t matter because his lips were on Andrew’s now, and he could only marvel at how soft the older man’s were against his. In both ways; gentle and smooth and slightly parted, a hint of heat and moisture that made Jesse want to faint, or jump out of the window, or do a dance, or weep, or do all of those things simultaneously. He allowed himself to mirror his friend’s movements, parting his lips too – and then Andrew pulled away slightly. Two pairs of eyes, bright with desire, met for a moment before that thunder, real or not, clapped again and Andrew’s tongue was in his mouth and he was trying to clamber awkwardly over the bed to press his body against Jesse’s without breaking the kiss. Responding passionately, Jesse’s hands came up to clutch at Andrew’s shoulders, and with a twist of his hips, they fell into place. Side-by-side on the wide bed, they kissed like newlyweds. Those hands cupped Jesse’s cheeks tenderly as Andrew took delicate sips from Jesse’s mouth, his tongue dipping deeply and leaving Jesse gasping, eyes heavy-lidded and dying for more. Every time Andrew pulled away, even those few millimetres between them were too much, and he found himself whimpering in frustration. Andrew seemed to relish his desperation, never giving _enough_ , but he himself was faltering, and finally, with a frustrated groan of his own, he sank into Jesse’s mouth.

Their tongues twined heatedly, lips slick against each other’s. Jesse was still trembling visibly, his delicate white hands plucking blindly at Andrew’s shirt collar, eyes screwed shut in shame for the need making itself known in his loins. He was too lost in the frantic kiss to realise Andrew’s hands were moving again, until one settled on his waist, and the other spread across his ass, contact on both buttocks. Then pressure; Andrew was pulling Jesse tight against him. Somewhere through the desire clouding his judgement, Jesse felt Andrew’s erection, pushed hard into the juncture of his thigh. There was sweet darkness in the pit of his stomach. A high, desperate moan hung in the air, and Jesse only realised it had come from him when Andrew answered with a beautiful, animalistic groan that made the kiss vibrate. It made Jesse’s hips twitch in pure lust; Andrew’s twitched in response, and they broke the kiss at the same moment to gasp as those small movements brought them crashing together, cock to cock through barriers of fabric. Slowly, they found a rhythm, both sets of slim hips rocking against each other; not quite hard enough to make the bed creak but enough to provide so much delicious friction. Hands clenched into fists, gripping handfuls of cotton or hair, pressing hard into sumptuous flesh. Fingernails scraped skin with a delicious sting, the sheets rustled, legs entwined for more purchase. Small, desperate noises were escaping them both, whimpers and gasps and grunts. Jesse swore he could taste the scent of Andrew’s need in the air between them. It was sharp, salty, stung his nose like the scent of the ocean, and it only made him want more.

Trying not to break that sweet rocking motion, Jesse wound his ankle tight around Andrew’s calf as the older man worked his hands between their bodies, flicking half-heartedly at the fabric below Jesse’s neck before reaching down to impatiently yank the shirt upwards. Ducking his head to make it easier, Jesse lifted his hands and allowed himself to be stripped. It was nothing Andrew hadn’t seen before, after all – yet, but that didn’t make it any less astounding, considering what they were about to do. Bare-chested, Jesse met Andrew’s eyes again and whispered huskily,

“You too.”

With a half-smile that no less communicated his pleasure at hearing those words than a full one would have, Andrew leaned back to work his own shirt over his head. Impulsively, Jesse reached out to help him, but Andrew was practised and too quick. The shirt fluttered to the floor beside the bed and instead of fabric, Jesse’s open palms came into contact with the warm, smooth skin of Andrew’s chest. He gasped involuntarily, and Andrew smiled fully now, in the manner of a tiger, letting his eyes slip closed. Slowly, he reached out too, and Jesse’s eyes followed the tips of his fingers until they lightly brushed his collarbone, traced that delicate ridge and stroked the hollow of his throat. God, Andrew knew what he was doing, and Jesse shook visibly, a delighted gulping sound springing from his throat. Sliding his hands down Andrew’s chest to his stomach, he hesitated again, not daring to take the next step without some kind of sign. He saw a flash in Andrew’s dark eyes, before they rolled towards heaven and the hand that wasn’t caressing Jesse’s throat reached down to prise his right hand away. Andrew threaded their fingers together carefully and squeezed Jesse’s hand reassuringly.

“We’ve got all night,” he whispered, voice heavy with anticipation, and Jesse knew that despite his words, he was very much enjoying the eagerness, the desire in his actions. He leaned over, lips close to Jesse’s ear. “ _I want you so much_ , Jess…”

This time, the thunder clapped in his loins rather than his chest and it was all Jesse could do for a moment not to cream himself like a virgin. His eyes widened, every muscle tense, cock surging against his boxers, and he knew Andrew felt it – another chuckle rippled through his beautiful body and Jesse wondered whether he should feel patronised, but then he was being thoroughly kissed once again, and Andrew’s tongue was enough to chase every negative thought right out of his head. It didn’t last long this time, to his dismay, but as his lips poised to protest, to beg – Andrew dipped his head and his mouth attacked the pale skin of Jesse’s neck, where he’d earlier been caressing. Suction, heat, saliva, teeth, and Jesse whimpered as quietly as he could, squeezing Andrew’s hand back in appreciation. Andrew shifted his weight slightly, the bare skin of their chests first brushed and then rubbed together, and the air between them seemed to crackle with tension.

“Andrew,” he moaned wantonly, and found himself arching his neck to expose more of his skin to Andrew’s mouth, and Andrew grunted softly against his neck, a pleased, deep noise that sounded vaguely like, “ _Yes_.” And then his lips were sliding away, leaving an angry purple blotch Jesse wouldn’t notice until he looked in the mirror the next morning. Andrew’s hand slipped around his waist, playing blindly around the waistband of his boxers, and Jesse’s heart lurched in anticipation, but Andrew was grinning again.

“Have you ever been with a man?”

“God, Andrew..” Jesse was helpless, unknowing of how to answer that question. Saying no would make him seem innocent and perhaps pathetic, even though it was the truth. Lying and saying yes would ruin the moment. Jesse let that eye contact linger a moment before his gaze devoured Andrew’s chest once more.

“Touch me,” Andrew whispered, “Please.” And Jesse didn’t wait to be told twice. If his gaze had been devouring the beauty of Andrew’s body, his mouth did so with far more vigour. His fingers traced Andrew’s collarbones, circled and stroked as if mapping that exquisite torso, relishing the heat under his lips and hands. Slowly, his moaning mouth sucked at the pulse in Andrew’s neck, leaving a wet trail as he dipped his head awkwardly to savour more skin. His hands played blindly, lower, skittering across Andrew’s ribs and dipping to his defined hipbones. He could hear the man’s breathing becoming heavier, feel his chest heaving, taking in dark pulls of the night air, and his ministrations became all the more heated for it.

Andrew shivered underneath him, his weight shifting onto one hip, half on his side now, and practised fingers lifted Jesse’s chin. The arm Andrew wasn’t using to support himself and at the same time keep Jesse looking at him prised the man’s fingers away from his body for a second time, only to guide that hand between his legs. Andrew pressed Jesse’s hand down over his straining erection, palm flat over the throbbing shaft while fingers curled instinctively to cup his tight balls through the fabric. Unable to stop himself, a high-pitched whimper of pure lust tore from Jesse’s throat. After all this time and all this hoping and dreaming, could he really be touching Andrew like this? He watched Andrew’s eyes slip closed slowly.

“You’re driving me mad, Jess,” Andrew whispered, voice thick with need. “Take it out.”

A brief moment’s disbelief, and then his fingers were fumbling at Andrew’s pants and boxers, pulling them down, exposing his cock. The tip was very slick, and Andrew hissed in pleasure, and used his own hand to guide Jesse in jerking him. Quickly and wordlessly, Andrew showed him how tightly he should grip, and how slowly, slowly from base to tip he should stroke. And while Jesse was marvelling at how thick and hot and powerful Andrew’s hardness looked and felt (just as powerful as his hands), Andrew tipped his head back and groaned loudly in relief. That sound twisted the pounding, aching space between Jesse’s heart and his guts, and he was torn between watching Andrew’s face as he succumbed to ecstasy and gazing at his own pale hand wrapped around Andrew’s blood-dark erection. His eyes flickered between both sights, reverence so evident in them that anyone would have thought he was seeing God, or something ridiculous. Andrew’s features seemed softened by desire, his own eyes dancing in a way Jesse had never seen before as he glanced over at him, and he reached over to hold Jesse to his chest. Jesse crushed his forehead into the hot, curve of Andrew’s neck, gasping for breath against his skin. His hand never ceased in stroking; slow and as steady as he could manage – until Andrew threaded his arm down between them. Another cruel yet delicious lurch of Jesse’s stomach as Andrew's fingers slipped underneath his waistband, and then his jaw dropped and his body tensed up in the exquisite pleasure that surely only came from being touched by another man. Andrew’s hand was almost too hot, but his grip was firm and his strokes thorough – just as he had instructed Jesse to touch him. And god, it was good. Instinctively, Jesse slicked his thumb across the tip of Andrew’s cock, across the pre-come pearling there, and that earned him another deep groan – which he found himself mirroring, biting lips with his face still buried in Andrew’s neck, trying to keep back the almost-wails of pleasure that wanted to escape.

“Sure you haven’t done this before?” Andrew’s voice was breathless, the edges of his words fraying into moaning, and Jesse felt a wicked surge of triumph that he was having this effect on the man, _he_ was pleasuring Andrew Garfield. “God, I want your mouth…”

“Yes,” Jesse choked out (rather stupidly, he would reflect later). He sprang away from Andrew’s body, giving him an almost feral look. For some reason, he wasn’t quite sure why, because it made things awkward, he kept his hand around Andrew’s cock as he slid down his body. The scent hit him first – even though Andrew had showered, it was heady and pungent and made Jesse’s head spin and his lips twitch in anticipation. Andrew lifted his hips, tugged his boxers down far enough to kick them off, and spread his legs so Jesse could settle between them. He placed his quivering hands on Andrew’s thighs and held back a moment, unable to quite believe he was gazing upon the naked version of Andrew Garfield. He was, put simply, astonishingly beautiful. His chest, shoulders, thighs, stomach, were firm and toned, and his cock… well… it was longer, more slender than Jesse’s own, but the girth was still above average. His darkened erection pointed straight up towards it, a drop of pre-come once again forming at the tip.

“What are you looking at?” Andrew said suddenly, breaking through Jesse’s reverie. The need to be touched was evident in his voice.

“Just – you’re a pretty sight, that’s all.” Jesse stuttered, coming back to himself and wishing he could take back those words as soon as they’d left his lips. Andrew looked at him, scoffed quietly.

“Only in the dark.”

“Well, my hands think you’re beautiful.” Jesse sighed softly, unable to stop himself, and ran one hand up Andrew’s thigh to trace his chest again. Andrew’s stomach undulated under his touch as he sat up and pulled Jesse to him, crushing their lips together in a rough, yet tender kiss. Their teeth collided almost painfully, and Andrew took Jesse’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down softly, pulling at it with his teeth. The harsh contact made Jesse jerk in his arms, enjoying the slight pain. And then Andrew drew him into the warmth of his kiss, sucking gently on the place he’d just bitten, letting their tongues touch ever so briefly. Jesse moaned into his mouth, far more wanton than he would have liked to confess to, the hand that had been placed lightly between Andrew’s heart and stomach made it’s way up to cup the man’s cheek. Jesse felt the scratch of Andrew’s stubble against his palm, the firm, chiselled jawline, the movement of Andrew’s mouth as they kissed.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Andrew murmured, “I can’t stand it – please –”

Jesse smiled a slightly feral grin of his own before letting Andrew reposition himself on his back, and then his hesitation was over. He slid his lips down over the head of Andrew’s cock, curling his left hand around the shaft as he did so, and tried hard to hide the shudder which rippled his body in delight. Andrew’s hand clasped the back of his head, fingers threading into his curls, and pushed slightly. He wanted more, and Jesse was only too happy to give it to him. Making his lips relaxed and pliable, he let Andrew penetrate his mouth. The throbbing length pressed down on his tongue, and he hollowed his cheeks to suck slightly, earning himself a needful, deep moan. God, he loved Andrew like this.

Slowly, needing to make this last, Jesse let his teeth graze the underside of Andrew’s cock, pressing his tongue up and rubbing the flat against the flesh. Andrew moaned again, louder this time around and his hips thrust ever so slightly off the mattress, into Jesse’s mouth. The tip of Andrew’s erection was almost brushing the back of his throat, and Andrew was stroking the hair on the back of his head, caressing his neck instead of trying to guide him. An exquisite shiver passed through him, forcing him to shift position, in turn forcing Andrew’s cock still further into his eager mouth.

He heard Andrew moan and curse above him. “My god; who’ve you been pr-practising on, Jesse?”

He’d never heard Andrew stutter before, or falter in his speech in any way. It gave him a dark sense of elation. He’d caused that. And being in this position of power with his friend; well, it was nothing short of intoxicating. He tightened his lips around Andrew’s shaft, dragged them slowly up and then down again, and Andrew’s hand clenched, gripping his hair. Was he going to use Jesse’s mouth, make love to his mouth until he came on his tongue? Jesse couldn’t hold back the quiet moan that broke from him at that thought, but Andrew seemed to be pulling him away instead of choking him with his cock, as Jesse wanted. His lips slid from Andrew’s obscenely glistening erection and he met the man’s eyes, his own gaze questioning.

“Get up here,” Andrew grunted softly, the suggestion of a smile playing around his face; and Jesse could do nothing but obey, crawling back into his previous position on his side next to Andrew on the bed. Every movement, every snick of cloth against his erection was torture. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead, and he felt himself to be made up of need and clutching and begging, none of which he dared to voice. Had he really been feeling powerful just moments ago? He was weak again now, as always, made so by the sin of lust. But how else could he be, when Andrew was wrapping one arm around his trembling, pale frame, pulling him closer against him, heated flesh pressed to heated flesh. He closed his eyes when Andrew’s fingers plucked at the waistband of his boxers, yanking it southward, but the faint shame in the pit of his stomach didn’t stop him reaching down to help, squirming until the offending garment was tangled around his feet. Leaning back slightly, Andrew surveyed his awkwardly graceful nude form with another appreciative noise before holding him close again. His hand stroked the gentle curve of Jesse’s back with surprising softness, considering his ardour (sneaking a glance, Jesse saw that Andrew was harder than ever, his heavy cock throbbing almost visibly against his stomach.)

Jesse’s hips trembled as his aching hardness collided with Andrew’s warm thigh, and a whimpered curse had clawed it’s way out of his throat before he could think about anything but the pleasure. The undignified instinct was to thrust, to rub himself against Andrew’s thigh until he climaxed, and it took all of Jesse’s self-control and then some to keep his hips still.

“Don’t come, Jess,” Andrew whispered, “Not yet.”

His voice was firm as his hand, which was now lightly stroking the cleft between Jesse’s buttocks, forcing him to scrunch his eyes shut in shame and wail as quietly as he could. He’d dreamed of this; of course he had, but his dreams had never even come close to how good this felt. Andrew’s hand left his skin for just a moment, and looking up from where his head was resting, cheek against Andrew’s chest, Jesse watched him suck two slender digits into his mouth, coating them in saliva. The sight of the liquid gleam on those fingers made Jesse wonder if he was going to faint dead away before they could even get near him.

“Are you scared?” Andrew’s voice was full of a tenderness Jesse had never heard in it before; a tenderness that was for all Andrew’s lovers, or just for him? His heart constricted.

“I’d be lying if I said no,” Jesse whispered truthfully, casting his eyes downwards – his stomach was swooping; one moment in his throat, the next in the heels of his feet.

“Hey,” Andrew’s voice was lower still, and when Jesse looked up at him again, he leaned forward to close the distance between their lips. His tongue caressed Jesse’s lips, flicking in and out of his panting mouth in the most infuriating way – and it was only when he felt those slick fingers slip between his buttocks, seeking out his entrance, that Jesse realised that the kiss was to distract him. The nervous fluttering in the pit of his stomach had not disappeared, but he couldn’t prevent himself from moaning softly into Andrew’s mouth at the first touch. His lips parted helplessly against Andrew’s to gulp in air. Andrew’s fingers were now making tiny circular motions, applying a little pressure and despite his shame, Jesse could feel himself opening up to them, sweet and easy.

Andrew growled appreciatively with Jesse’s lower lip between his teeth once again, and without warning he pressed one finger inside. The sinful combination of pain and pleasure had Jesse choking on a high-pitched cry as he tried to voice it and inhale in the same moment. His erection twitched with blood pressure, his eyes grew wet with conflict, and he swore his ribcage would split as his heart swelled with affection, desire, apprehension, anticipation, when Andrew’s voice came again:

“Feel good?”

Jesse barely nodded; he was surely paralysed at Andrew’s finger curling inside him, moving in and out, little by little. Not so paralysed, however, that he could not force one hand to unclench itself against Andrew’s collarbone and trace a caressing path down his stomach to brush it’s palm over his hardness. At this, Andrew took the opportunity to slide in a second finger and scissor them in tiny, slight motions. And now Jesse’s hips were unsure which way to roll – back to gently ride against the sweet assault of Andrew’s fingers, or forward to find the friction his neglected erection so urgently needed. Unintentionally – or perhaps unconsciously, his own fingers closed around Andrew’s cock, gripping tightly and slowly stroking up to the dripping tip.

“Ah, god..” Andrew cursed on a sharp exhale, “Be careful, Jess; you’re gonna make me…”

A sudden change in the movement of Andrew’s fingers as if he intended to drive Jesse the same way. If there had been thunder before, now there was lightening and rain and a gale in his head and his heart; the tip of Andrew’s middle finger had touched inside him something that felt so overwhelmingly good, it made him sure he’d lost what meagre grip he had on sanity. It had a name, and Jesse knew it, but that was entirely beside the point in this moment. He cried out, trembling violently until Andrew was forced to silence him with a kiss; and found himself mouthing words of encouragement and desperation – ‘I’m ready’, ‘I need you,’ – against Andrew’s lips.

Andrew seemed to understand. He shifted their positions, manipulating Jesse onto his back and leaning over him, without ever stopping the subtle movement of his fingers inside him. Jesse parted his thighs automatically, glad that Andrew hadn’t forced him into his hands and knees and mounted him that way. He wanted that intimate connection with Andrew, wanted to see his face as they made love – if this was indeed making love. It felt that way; this surely wasn’t a quick fuck purely to satisfy the need for release. Jesse felt rather than heard Andrew scrabble in the pocket of his discarded jeans and Jesse felt something cold and slippery between his buttocks. He came back to himself, feeling wet and open and unsure of where to place his hands and his legs and his gaze. Of course, Andrew answered all this for him by sliding a hand up Jesse’s thigh, hitching it around his hip, and pressing the blunt, silky tip of his cock against Jesse’s entrance.

“Oh god,” he whimpered. It hurt; he bit his lip and tensed his thighs, wrapping them about Andrew’s waist to adjust the angle. He could feel himself stretching, burning, and he wanted it. Even so, Jesse couldn’t help groaning quietly. His eyes pricked with threatening tears of emotion or pain, he couldn’t tell which. Andrew moaned in reply somewhere above him. It sounded like an apology but the sound was all pleasure, and had Jesse been able to form words, he would have begged Andrew not to say sorry for this. He blinked, eyelashes brushing the skin of Andrew’s shoulder, and no matter how the future – dare he think of it as _their_ future? – Jesse would always be glad that this happened with Andrew.

His nails pressed into the flesh of Andrew’s back as he began to rock gently, in and out, tiny maddening movements that made Jesse’s limbs feel weak and dissolving. Andrew’s flat stomach pressed against his cock, bringing him slowly back to full hardness. Their height difference meant Andrew had to bend his head to kiss Jesse, changing the angle of his thrusts yet again and Jesse moaned against his lips. Had he not been so ridiculously shy, he would have spilled filthy words of lust into Andrew’s kiss; he would have cursed and wailed and asked Andrew for things he wouldn’t even allow himself to imagine. As it was, he gasped and cried out and whispered Andrew’s name reverently. He could feel his own pre-come slick between his stomach and Andrew’s – so deliciously dirty, so intimate. He could have wept.

Jesse was thinking of his and Andrew’s first meeting, of their slowly growing friendship, of Mark and Eduardo and his crush that somehow he’d allowed to tumble over into what felt like love – until he felt his head would explode as Andrew into him at last. Jesse clung to him, thighs gripping until Andrew’s prominent hipbones bruised him, and sighed out, “Don’t stop, don’t stop…!” He felt Andrew’s hand, curling warm around him, and he came instantly, eyes closed tight, swallowing the words in his head: _I. Am. In. Love._

Andrew sat up, smiled down at Jesse and his face was alight. He laughed delightedly, pressed and open-mouthed kiss to Jesse’s panting mouth, trailed his fingertips in the come pooled on Jesse’s belly. Jesse wasn’t sure whether to laugh with him or scrunch up his face in good-humoured disgust.

“Jesse,” Andrew said, “I’ve wanted this. For so long.”

He laughed again, almost a giggle, and then leapt off the bed. As Jesse watched, Andrew retreated, Puck-like to the bathroom. He did not shut the door, and after a moment Jesse heard the shower gush. He knew that in a moment he’d get up and follow Andrew. He imagined standing under the hot spray, steam pluming around their bodies, embracing – but for the moment, stayed where he was, taking in what Andrew had just said. He let it permeate his brain, heavy with meaning, and he smiled.

It wasn’t a declaration of undying love, or a promise of forever – but for now, it was enough.


End file.
